Love Is In The Air
by Callieach
Summary: A Valentine's Day piece of JordanWoody fluff. Set after JD leaves, but before he dies. Rating for one bad word and kissing.


A/N: Ha ha ha, I found this piece while sorting through old floppy discs. I wrote it Valentine's Day, '06, because I was deeply depressed. It takes place sometime after JD left, but before he died. Get that? Kay. Yes, I know it's July. Who really cares? Read, enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: Own only random acts of stupidity on the characters' parts, not characters themselves.

Love Is In The Air

"Do you know what tomorrow is, Jordan?" Woody asked excitedly.

"Umm – Tuesday?" Jordan guessed, not really in the mood for Woody's cheeriness.

"Try the date. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." He informed her.

Jordan stopped pulling the organs out of the woman she was autopsying and looked at Woody quizzically. "And I would care why?"

"Well, I just thought you might." Woody grumbled dejectedly.

Jordan sighed. "Ahh, Woods, you're hopeless." Jordan commented, getting back to work. She wasn't about to let on what her plans were for the following day, he would find out soon enough. Woody watched in silence as Jordan completed the autopsy, trying to decide weather or not he should follow through with his own plans. They were risky, he knew, but he had to give it one last shot.

Neither of them mentioned Valentine's Day for the rest of the afternoon, and Jordan hastily changed the subject when Nigel asked her if she had any plans for the day.

"See ya, Woody." Jordan said as she breezed past him on her way home. He looked like he was about to say something, but she ignored it. She was planning on inviting him out to a romantic Italian restaurant for dinner. She hoped she could make him forgive her for everything she'd done. She'd led him on so many times, and she knew that wasn't right. She still kicked herself in the ass over her reaction to the ring he'd given her for her birthday. Or tried to give her, rather. She wished she had tried harder to make things work after he had gotten shot. And the last straw, JD. She knew he couldn't stand him, and, when she thought about it, she didn't really love him. Not like she loved Woody. She was only dating JD to make Woody jealous, she had realized afterwards.

Jordan bustled around her apartment until she fell onto her couch, asleep.

* * *

Jordan woke slowly the next morning, at first she was going to lie down in her bed for a while but then she remembered what day it was. She hopped up from her place on the couch and jumped into the shower. After rushing through that, she tore through her closet. After much deliberation, she pulled on a low top and curve hugging jeans. She double-checked everything around her apartment before grabbing the stack of cards she had wrote out the night before and rushing out to her SUV.

Jordan had no sooner stepped into the morgue when Garret was listing off tasks for her.

"Ya, ya, Garret, great." She said sarcastically as she handed him the card she had spent a week looking for. Surprised, he opened it.

"_To my bestest girlfriend – hope your Valentine's Day is as awesome as you are!_" Garret read aloud. He looked at Jordan. "You, Jordan, are a pain in the ass _and_ a suck up."

"Ya, but ya love me anyways." Jordan grinned before she brushed past him to give the rest of the staff their Valentine's Day cards. When they were all given out, and she only had a few left, she headed into her office. And gasped.

Taking up most of the space of her desk was a giant bouquet of flowers and balloons. She put down her coat and bag and sat down in her chair to read the note on the bouquet. But before she could locate the note, she saw a small velvet box that looked all too familiar. Her breath caught in her throat as she picked it up. In her moment's hesitation, a voice startled her.

"I want to do it right this time, Jo." Jordan looked up to find Woody leaning against her doorframe. She completely froze, and the jewelry box dropped to the floor. Woody strode over to in front of her chair. In one swift motion, he picked up the box and dropped to one knee.

"Jordan, will you marry me?"

Jordan stared at Woody, speechless. Their eyes locked, and Jordan saw something she had missed in his eyes. Hope. She was on the verge of agreeing when her cautious, over-reactive, messed-up side showed up.

"I thought you said you'd take that back." She said softly.

"If I did, I would be giving up hope. I couldn't do that. But I guess now I can. Forget this, Jordan, just forget it." Woody said dejectedly, standing up to leave.

"Woody, wait!" Jordan called, making him turn around at her doorway. She stood up. "I have a card for you." She picked it up off her desk and handed it to him slowly. He put the jewelry box on her desk as he opened the envelope. The front was normal enough, but it was what Jordan had written inside that she was afraid of. '_Woody, I'm sorry I've been such an idiot to you. About everything. But most especially about the ring. I acted foolishly, and I want you to know that if I had the chance to change my answer, I would._' She had written inside of the card. Woody read the note over many times, making sure he wasn't misreading it.

He looked up at her questioningly. "Should I take that as a 'yes'?" He asked her, almost as if her were scared of the answer.

"You bettcha, Farm Boy." Jordan said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Surprised at first, Woody kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, they were both grinning.

Woody picked up the velvet box and opened it. He took the ring out and gently placed it on Jordan's ring finger. She placed a small kiss on Woody's lips just as Nigel walked past her open office door.

"Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't give you permission to spend the whole day snogging." He said in mock disgust, before continuing on.

"Hey, do ya wanna join me for dinner tonight?" Jordan said, still not moving from her space in Woody's arms.

"I'd love to." He responded.

"I love you." Jordan said, shocking them both.

"I love you too." Woody said, looking deep into his future bride's eyes.

"I have to do work before Macy bites my head off." Jordan stated, almost in a dreamy state.

"Good idea." Woody said, kissing her one last time before he left to get his assignment for the day. Jordan got to work, occasionally getting distracted by the thin band of promise she now wore.

"Jordan –whoa!" Lily said as she entered Jordan's office, corpse release form in hand. "Do you have, like, a hundred secret admirers?" She asked, astonished.

"Nope." Jordan replied happily. "Just one not so secret one." Lily just rolled her eyes and handed Jordan her clipboard.

"Garret says you have to sign for the release of Mrs. LeBlanc's body." Jordan signed in the appropriate places and handed the clipboard back to Lily. That's when Lily caught sight of the ring.

"Oh my God! Jordan, is that an engagement ring?" Lily practically shouted.

"Ya – how observant of you." Jordan said, trying to act nonchalant.

"Who? Woody?" Lily asked excitedly. When Jordan shook her head 'yes', Lily gave a squeal. "Wow – Jordan, that's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?" Jordan said with an un-characteristic blush.

"Come." Lily said simply, grabbing Jordan's hand and pulling her up. "We're going to go tell _everybody_!" She practically squealed. Jordan allowed herself to be drug to the lab. "Nigel! Bug! Sydney!" Lily called excitedly. Their co-workers stopped performing their various tasks to find out why Lily was so excited. And to see Jordan grinning like crazy was intriguing by itself.

"Where's the fire, Lebowski?" Bug asked, confused.

"Look!" Lily practically yanked Jordan's arm out of it's socket to show the group her hand.

"Sweet Nancy – is that an engagement ring?" Nigel asked excitedly.

"Ya." Jordan responded with a strange shyness.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Sydney asked.

"Woody." Jordan answered in the same tone as before.

"That's great, Jordan. Congratulations!" Nigel said enthusiastically before enveloping her in a big hug.

"Why is no work getting done?" Garret asked with mock irritation from the doorway.

"Our little Jordan is getting married." Nigel responded before anyone else could speak.

"To Detective Hoyt, I assume." Garret guessed.

"You betcha." Jordan confirmed happily.

"I'm happy for you, but people still need to be autopsied." Coming so close to losing his job so many times, Garret was starting to take his role as Chief ME seriously.

"But they're already dead. Can't they wait a few more minutes?" Bug asked, not really feeling like working.

"We can all go out and drink afterwards. Right now, though, I have to look like I have control over you morons."

"Hey, I take that personally!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Get to work." Garret muttered as he went back into his office. Slowly, the rest of the gang got back to work. The rest of the day went by in a fairly happy blur for Jordan, even if it was a little spirit-dampening that Woody had no reason to come by the morgue all day long.

* * *

When all of Jordan's work was done for the day, she left for her apartment. Having completely forgotten about her own plans for the evening, she was in the middle of changing into something more comfortable when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey Woods."

"You mentioned dinner. Anyplace in particular?"

"I was thinking about that little Italian place over on 45th street."

"Sounds great. Can I pick you up?"

"Give me ten minutes and you can." Jordan said playfully.

"See you then." Woody responded before he hung up. Jordan had never noticed it before, but just hearing his voice made her smile. She could tell that, although she had never noticed it before, it wasn't anything new. She had always been crazy over him. Just more so now than ever. She changed again and was ready in nine minutes. When her doorbell rang, she hopped up to get it, excited. Before she could say anything, Woody was kissing her. And she was kissing him back.

"Common, the reservation's in twenty minutes." Jordan said, sorry she had to break the kiss.

"You made reservations?" Woody asked as they walked down to his car.

"Ya, last night."

"But you hadn't asked me then."

"Would you honestly have said no?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"Good point." Woody said, opening the passenger's side door for her.

"Thank you." She said with un-characteristic politeness. Woody got lost seven times on the way to the restaurant. Jordan pointed out the right route and laughed each time. She fleetingly suspected he did it just to amuse her, but didn't mention anything.

"Drive much?" She teased, planting a small kiss on Woody's cheek.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, it was just time for their reservation. They spent the meal like any other in-love couple would. They talked and joked and Woody held Jordan's hand on top of the table while they waited in between courses. When they were done, Woody drove Jordan back to her apartment.

"Hey, do you wanna come in for drinks?" She asked him, almost sounding nervous.

After he agreed, they walked up the flight of stairs with his arm tightly around her waist.

"Wait here." She pointed towards her couch as she went into her kitchen. She found the un-opened bottle of wine she had been saving for an occasion like this.

Jordan cursed herself as she realized that all her wine glasses were on the top shelf of her cupboard. She stood on tip toes, but the first one she grabbed fell to the floor with a tinkle. Before she could get her broom out, Woody had joined her in the kitchen.

"You okay?" His face showed concern.

"Ya, I'm just too short for my own kitchen." Jordan said good humouredly.

"I think you're perfect." Woody said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "What do you need?" He got the glasses down for Jordan and had poured wine into each before she had all the glass swept up. She laughed at his bemused look.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking of you, my soon-to-be dainty little housewife." Woody joked, handing Jordan her glass of wine.

"Ya, right." She snorted with laughter. "Sorry, but my lace gloves would get dirty if I tried to do an autopsy with them." Woody sat on the couch and Jordan leaned up against him.

Woody held out his glass. "To us." Jordan echoed him and clinked her glass to his.

Neither one of their wine glasses were empty when she kissed him. He put both of their glasses on the table, and kissed her back.

As the kiss was deepening, Jordan pulled away. Woody gave her a confused look.

"Woody?" She asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worried her commitment issues would return.

Jordan shook her head. "No. I just wanted you to know how long I've been unsure about us becoming anything. I was too afraid. But I love you."

Woody gave a smile that made Jordan melt, finally knowing that he could have her. "I love you too."  
Content that she had spoken her mind, she kissed him again. She was practically on top of him and he pulled her closer.

Without pulling her lips away, her hands found the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them. She couldn't help but giggle when he fought to take of her snug red dress. Hardly breaking the kiss, she pulled him up and led him to her bedroom, kicking off her stilettos in the process. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his muscular chest and he pulled her dress off over her head.

As she pulled him down on top of her, he whispered something into her ear.

"I'll love you forever, my future bride, my Jordan."

* * *

A/N: It's so cheesey! Oh well.

XOXO


End file.
